


put your arms around me (and I'm home)

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: David stares at him. Or at least, Patrick assumes he’s staring. It’s hard to tell through the mass of blankets.





	put your arms around me (and I'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 3: blanket
> 
> Title is from arms by Christina Perri

The October air is crisp when Patrick arrived at the motel. Knocking is awkward with the two cups of tea, one with extra honey, in his hands, but he manages and a moment later it swings open to reveal a very relieved looking Alexis.

"Who is it?" he hears from somewhere deeper in the room. The voice is hoarse, barely audible, but Patrick recognizes it as his boyfriend's. His heart clenches at the sound. Alexis had told him David was sick, dying even she'd said, but Patrick had assumed she'd exaggerated at least a little. But that isn't the case, it seems.

"David, your little button nose boyfriend is here!" she exclaims, reaching over to boop Patrick on the nose. 

“What?” David exclaims, still out of view. He sounds a bit more like his normal self in his incredulity, but he still doesn’t sound good. Patrick slips past Alexis into the room, frowning as he takes in the mess of tissues and blankets on David’s bed. It’s not until David hisses, “I told you not to text him!” that Patrick realizes the lump of blankets is his boyfriend.

“Okay, David, but you’re all sick and gross and needy,” Alexis says, grimacing and flailing her arms around in a loose gesture at the mountains of tissues. “And I’m supposed to help Ted with a pet adoption thingy later, so.” She grabs her purse and phone from her bed before waltzing out the door with a final wave.

David stares at him. Or at least, Patrick assumes he’s staring. It’s hard to tell through the mass of blankets.

“‘Hi, Patrick, it’s so good to see you,’” Patrick teases.

David pulls the blankets away from his face just enough for Patrick to see his petulant frown. “Hi,” he says, pointedly disregarding the rest of what Patrick had said. Patrick laughs, moving to sit on the edge of David’s bed. David sits up suddenly, staring at Patrick like he’d gone insane. “Um, what are you doing? You’ll get all my germs.”

Patrick smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t mind.” He holds out the tea he’d gotten for David. “Here. It has lots of honey in it. It’ll make your throat feel better,” he promises as David eyes the cup warily.

David lets one corner of the blanket fall as he takes the cup, and Patrick seizes on the opportunity. He scoots closer, tugging the blanket around his shoulders as well and snaking an arm around David’s waist to hold him close.

“Stop!” David exclaims. “Now you’ll get sick, too, and someone has to be alive to run the store!”

“Alexis can do it,” Patrick says. “Or Stevie.”

David shudders against him. “If you want to lose hundreds of dollars in lip balm and wine, sure.” He cranes his neck to look at Patrick with red-rimmed eyes. “Are you sure you wanna be this close? I’m definitely contagious.”

Patrick hums, pressing a kiss to David’s styled hair and rolling his eyes a little that his boyfriend still took the time to perfect it even while sick in bed. “I’m sure,” he says. “I love all of you, including your germs.”

David’s face softens, smiling before he has to turn away to cough. Patrick rubs a comforting hand up and down his back until the fit stops. “I love all of you, too,” David says once he’s able to breathe normally again. “Maybe not your germs. But the rest of you, yes.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
